The New Girl
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Yes, another one! can a wolf like exorcist catch the eye of a certain Kanda, KandaxOC
1. Ashari

Renee: Hey guys, it's me again!

Lacutta: yeah.

Renee: Okay, I've been working on this one hard, because it's for one of my new friends out there, Hi, I love ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man or any of it characters. (Dang!)

----------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, I can't believe you two went at it again. My brother's going to have a melt down when he sees what you two did to the west side of the library!" Linali sighed. "Che, it was the runt's fault." The older exorcist snorted. "Was not!" The white haired boy huffed. "If you would have just let me and Lavi see the books-" "Allen that's not the point!" Linali exclaimed. "We're getting a new recruit today and we need this place to be presentable."

Allen's head went off the table, where he and Kanda were having a lecture from Linali. Her brother was out on errands, which left her in his place. Allen didn't mind at all, he liked letting Linali get her chance at leadership once in a while. Kanda, on the other hand, couldn't care less. "Another one, oh, joy." He said sarcastically.

Linali turned to Allen. "You might like her Allen; she's really nice, but just a bit shy." Linali said with a smile. "Linali!" A voice called. All three exorcists turned to see Lavi, running towards them. "Linali, she's here!" Lavi called. "Oh, good, um, Allen can you help her around here, oh, and Kanda! Before you go, can you take her to the training grounds, after Allen shows her around? I want to see what she can do."

"Che, fine, bring her to the library when your done bean sprout." He said over his shoulder. Allen said nothing but stuck out his tongue. Linali giggled and said "Come on, we don't want to keep her waiting." Allen smiled and followed the girl to the entrance. There a thin girl with reddish black hair was waiting.

But the girl wasn't looking at them, her big blue eyes traveled up and down the base. "Wow, she looks young." He said, noting her small frame and neck length hair. Linali smiled. "Really, cause she's about a year older than you." She said. "Again, wow…" Allen said. The girl's eyes finally caught them and she froze.

Linali stepped out from behind Allen. "Ashari, hey, it's me!" The girl's eyes lit up and she ran to Linali. As she did, Allen noticed she had something around her neck. It was a loose, leather color. It was big enough to grasp without hurting its host, but too small to fit over the head. _'I wonder why she would wear that thing.' _Allen thought. He eyed it as she and Linali hugged.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts when Linali said. "…and this is Allen." He snapped up his head and said "eh, ah, yes, very nice to meet you, um, Ashari was it?" The girl nodded and looked behind them. "W-who's that?" She asked in a soft, tense voice. Linali turned around. "Kanda?"

The raven haired exorcist came into view, approaching them, but he seemed to be slouching back and digging his feet into the ground. It seemed like Kanda was acting strange, at lease until they saw Lavi pushing him from behind. Kanda was trying to push back, until he caught sight of the small group and stood up strait, causing Lavi to fall on his face with a thud. Kanda stared at Ashari, and then turning to Linali, asked "This her?" Lavi got up, rubbing the back of his neck as he said "Didn't I tell you she was cute, Kanda?"

This caused Ashari to blush deeply. Kanda stared into the girl's eyes, finding fear and then saw the shadows in her eyes move and take form. He turned away with a grunt, and then blinked. Ashari seemed just as startled. Kanda looked at her one more time then stomped away. Ashari watched him go, and then asked "What's wrong with him?" Allen shrugged. "Don't know, he's always been like that."

Linali put her arm around Ashari's shoulders. "Don't worry about him, now, let's teach you how to fight!" "F-f-fight?!" Ashari stuttered. "B-but wont someone get hurt?" "That's the point!" Linali's voice echoed through the halls.

Kanda looked in the mirror in his room, staring into it. "What the hell was that?" he sighed. "What the hell was that all about?" He let his long hair down, and picked up his sword. "So, you felt it too, Mugen." He heard a scream and looked outside to see Allen slide backwards into a wall. _'What the hell, who did that…' _

Suddenly a small shape jumped onto Allen's clown crown arm. It pulled back, causing Allen to go sailing through the air and into another wall. The shape stood there, breathing heavily and looked up. Allen got up and limped over to it. "You're…too weak to go on." He said in pained breaths. "Not…exactly." It gasped.

Kanda recognized the voice, it was Ashari. "Okay, now, try to, try to…" He said in pained breathing. "Um, my ability?" She asked. "Yeah, that thing…Linali, get your boots ready, because, I'm calling tag." He said and collapsed. Ashari rushed over to him and half dragged, half carried, Allen to the side lines. As she put him down, a powerful blow met her side, and sent her tumbling to the other side of the grounds.

Ashari flipped over and landed on her feet, looking out to her attacker. Kanda looked her way to see Linali, ready to fight. Kanda was dumb struck, why were they attacking her when she was already wounded. He tied up his hair, grabbed his sword and went downstairs.

When he got to the field, Linali was face down in the dirt, Allen over her. He helped Linali up and Ashari helping her on her other side. "What the hell are you doing?" Kanda snarled. Allen met his gaze, and smiled. "We made a bet with her, that she couldn't beat us one at a time, but she-" "Flung your asses in the dirt, Che, stupid bean sprout, your not that strong." Kanda said.

"Dose that mean you are?" he heard Linali ask. He turned, glaring at her. "If she could beat us both, what do you say that she can't beat you?" Kanda snorted. "She can't." he said. "Want to bet?" Linali challenged. Kanda put Mugen on an overhang and turned to Ashari. He looked at Allen, "I suggest you get out of the way."

Allen gave Ashari a pitiful, 'I'm sorry' look, then pulled Linali away. Kanda watched Ashari and enjoyed the way she squirmed under his gaze. "You think she'll make it?" Allen whispered to Linali. Linali flinched, "I didn't really think he'd do it." She confessed. "Oh, what have I done!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard voices, behind them in fold up chairs were the rest of the exorcists. Lavi was sitting on the ground next to them, enjoying a bag of popcorn. "Lavi?" Linali asked. "Oh, hey, we were watching you guys, but now it's gotten good!" He answered "Lavi," Linali wined "Kanda can kill her!" "Yeah, but what can she do to Kanda?" He asked.

"Oh, dang look at that girl go!" some one yelled. Allen watched, scared and excited at the same time. Kanda was trying to hit Ashari, but every half second, she dodged. Linali covered her mouth, and watched nervously. _'I hope she can get through this' _She thought.

Kanda was trying to hit her with only half of his strength, but Ashari kept on backing up. Ashari seemed safe, but she was heading strait into Kanda's trap. Suddenly, she stumbled over a rock and fell back against a wall. Kanda grabbed her shoulders and held her there. "Ready to give up," He whispered into her ear. He saw Ashari's skin turn a light pink, and smirked.

"Forgive me," He heard her whisper. "Che, for what, what did you do?" he asked. Suddenly, her knee went up and kneed him in a place where guy doses not want to be kneed. Kanda let in a pained gasp as she slithered under him and stood behind him. Ashari pinned him into the wall and asked "Ready to give up," She whispered "Kanda?"

Kanda blushed, he was furious!

He remembered when he first saw her, so lost, so timid, so- _'That's it!' _He thought. He relaxed his body, but Ashari still held a firm grip. "You know, you're cute when you fight." He said. Ashari froze and Kanda pinned her back against the wall. "Too bad you could have won." He panted, he suddenly staggering forward, by his own weakness. But to his horror, his and Ashari's lips met.

Ashari clutched his shirt in surprise. The kiss was nothing but a mere touch, but it sent a shiver down Kanda's back. He pulled away and for a moment looked into Ashari's eyes. They were the color of pure water, and they looked at him, soft yet scared, making Kanda feel even more uncomfortable. Ashari leaned on him for a moment, before she fell to her side.

Allen was already there, and caught her. He looked up at Kanda, a look of worry on his face. "Kanda, are you-" "Don't…" Lavi said and got up to help Allen take her inside. He heard people call "Lucky!" Kanda grabbed his Mugen and walked inside, to his room.

He breathed in the scent of his space, but could strangely smell tea leaves. He shook his head and lay in his bed. What ever tomorrow would bring, he was going to see it early.

-------------------------

Renee: hey, how was it, I hope you review, if not then thanks for reading!

Lacutta: You know, that's how most guys get girls.

Renee: by accident?

Lacutta: that's what the girls think…


	2. Kanda's intrest

Renee: hey, how's it going?!

Lacutta: were back baby!

Renee: And growing older!

Lacutta: well at least she is.

Renee: before we start, I just want to say thank you to Goodie good girl and Mayazaki Sayuri! Thank you guys so much, you're so sweet, love ya!

Disclaimer: Ashari's my girl, but D. gray man isn't.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"_Ashari…don't think you've escaped…Ashari…"_

"No, you're not real!" A deep chuckle rose in the darkness.

"Am I?" a man's voice called. "Ashari..."

"Get away!"

"Ashari wake up!"

Ashari's eyes snapped open, and she shot up. "Allen, Linali, Lavi?" She shivered, and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked the white haired boy. "You're in your room, you kinda blacked out on us for a bit." "Huh…what made me…?" She started to ask before memories came flooding back.

"YIKES!!!" she yelled. "Did I, did he, what, what's going on?!" She yelled, clutching her black blood hair. Allen smiled and shrugged. "Well, um, we have a guest. She's an old friend of mine and Allen's." Linali said sitting on the bed that Ashari was on. "We wanted to introduce you to her."

Kanda walked to the training grounds, his mind deep in thought. _'What the hell did that runt do to me?'_ he thought as he neared the library. "Wow, that's so cool!" he heard a voice exclaimed. "You can control time?" he heard the voice ask. "Something like that." Another voice said. Kanda snorted, Miranda on one of her out of the blue visits.

"So Ashari, what's your ability?" the young woman asked. "Oh, I'm a wolf." Ashari said bluntly. "A wolf, what do you mean by that?" Miranda asked. Kanda edged closer, suddenly interested.

"Oh, I turn into a wolf, and fight the old fashion way." Ashari said.

"Yeah, but she didn't even have to transform to beat Kanda." Lavi's voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Kanda, this Kanda, with the cold heart and even colder stare?" Miranda asked. Kanda could feel anger pool inside of him, a fire ready to burn anything.

"Don't say that!" Ashari's voice wined. The fire went out. Kanda listened, waiting for the voice to say something else. "I don't think you should talk about him like that. I know from what everybody says, Kanda may sound cold, but…" Kanda strained his ears. "Don't you think there can be more to him, than meets the eye?"

Silence was her only reply. Kanda heard Miranda sigh, and finally say "You're different than other girls aren't you?" Ashari stayed silent. "If only there were more people like you." Miranda sighed.

Kanda looked into the library, and saw Miranda was smiling at a blushing Ashari. Ashari looked towards Kanda and caught him. He gazed at her for a moment before she turned away and stood up. She bowed to the black haired woman. Ashari bowed.

"Miranda, it was nice to meet you, but, I have to go now. I hope I see you again." She said with a smile. Miranda smiled back. "As do I, you Ashari." She said.

Ashari walked to the entrance where Kanda was, and passed him silently. Kanda narrowed his eyes. Ashari stopped and said "Kanda, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I assure you it won't happen again."

Kanda watched the small girl walk away, but as she turned a corner, he saw a shudder go through her body. He silently gasped as he saw light reflect off fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Hey, wait!" he called and followed her, but when he got to the corner, the long hallway was empty. He stared down it, and then shook his head. _'What is with that woman?'_ he thought.

"Well this sudden." Komui said. Kanda snarled "now Komui!" He growled. Komui yelped and gave Kanda a file. "This is it?" he asked. Komui nodded. "I don't know why you're so concerned about Ms. Ashari; do you like her or something?" he asked, his voice high.

Kanda blushed, long enough for Komui to notice, "Ooh! Kanda's got a girlfriend; Kanda's got a girlfriend!" Komui sang.

_CLANG!!!_

Komui laid on the floor, a dented metal tea tray beside him. He got up with a groan, and rubbed the back of his head. "Touchy aren't we?" He called. A shadow loomed over him. "Kanda, no wait, Kanda!"

_CLANG!!!!!!!_

---------------------------------

Renee: How's that for entertainment?

Lacutta: Classic, but a little dry.

Renee: hey, I don't need flames from my guardian.

Lacutta: I'm just saying, it's a bit _too_ classic.

Renee: Uh-huh. Well don't worry guys, there will be more of Komui getting beat up, tell truth I don't like him.

Lacutta: You don't like Lavi.

Renee: Lavi's cool, his hair's red, it's awesome! 


	3. Day of fustrations

Ren: Sorry I took so long! (Bows)

Lacutta: It was half my fault.

Ren: (Death glares at Lacutta.)

Lacutta: Okay, it was totally my fault.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned D. Gray man.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Kanda opened the file of Ashari's folder. He stared at the pages, face blank, eyes wide.

He flipped through the pages. He closed the folder and laid it on the desk in his room and sighed.

"You stupid woman…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ashari sighed as she stood in the library. '_So, so stupid Shari!_' She spun around and looked around. "Who said that?!" She yelled.

A man walked out from the shadows of the bookcases. His long red hair hung from both sides of his face. A pair of goggles hung around his neck. He smiled wickedly at the trembling girl. "Now, now Shari, Let's not loose our heads." He said, a deep chuckle rising from his throat. Ashari backed up against a bookcase. "You're…you're not real! Go away!" She yelled.

He chuckled again, and walked to her. "But I am Little Shari. I'm as real as the blood in your veins." Ashari lashed out a hand, claws like daggers penetrating from the tips of her fingers, slashing the man's face. For a moment, the bloody wounds remained on his face before closing and healing. He wiped a finger on his cheek, finding blood on his finger tips. "Go away!" Ashari screamed. "You're dead! You are, you can't fool me, I saw you die!"

The man smiled and pinned her to the wall. "Yes I am dead Ashari, and it's your entire fault. That's why I'm taking you with me back to the land of the dead." Ashari screamed at the top of her lungs. "No Daddy, I'll be a good girl, I'll help protect people from those monsters! I'll try and kill the Earl, I promise, I don't want to die!" The man grinned. "Too late Ashari, now come with Daddy." "NO!!!" Ashari screamed.

Suddenly she felt two arms embrace her from behind. The man disappeared and the lights in the library became brighter. Ashari let out a gasp as the person behind her released her. "Linali, Allen, Miranda?" she called spinning around. She gasped again and embraced her savior.

"Che, get off me!" Kanda growled. Ashari shot away from him. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered. Kanda let out an angry breath. He looked her up and down. Ashari was wearing baggy knee length shorts and a hooded shirt. "What the hell are you wearing?" Kanda asked.

Ashari folded her arms and smiled. "Am I not allowed to wear normal cloths?" Kanda wrinkled his nose. "That's normal?" He sneered. "Then I don't want to know what ab-normal is." Ashari lowered her head.

Kanda sighed. "Listen, I don't like you or anything, but I don't want to ask about what went on back there. I know you're a bit shaken up, but…" Kanda trailed off and sighed again. Ashari cocked her head, and stared at him with her big blue eyes. "But what, Kanda?" She took a step towards him. "Kanda?" She asked again, but louder.

Kanda looked up at her and tried to smile, but it just came out as a crocked frown. Ashari took a few steps back and smiled nervously. Kanda opened his mouth and asked "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Ashari looked dumbstruck. "Well?!" He yelled impatiently, making Ashari jump five feet in the air.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Well?!" the four people shouted at Ashari. Ashari shrank into Miranda's arms. She had told Linali, Allen, Lavi and Komui everything that had happened between her and the raven haired exorcist. Miranda held her in her arms as she told them everything.

Komui shot up, and yelled "Kanda tried to smile, the apocalypse is upon us!" Linali hit her brother over the head as she stood up. "What Komui is trying to say is that this is the first time Kanda's actually asked a girl out. I mean, sure he's eighteen, but I think that this might be a case of late puberty."

Ashari's eyes watered up, "you mean he may not like me?" she asked. Linali felt sweat drip down her scalp as she saw the newbie exorcist shrink even more, if possible into Miranda's arms.

Miranda gasped as a red-black wolf ran out from Miranda's arms and out the room. Miranda let out a small shout as she saw Ashari's cloths where the girl was sitting. "Was that, was that her, her ability?" She asked.

Linali nodded. "Oh, me and my big mouth, I should have known she would be sensitive to something like that." Lavi frowned. "Then imagine what Kanda would do to her!" All five people sighed. "Poor Ashari…" Allen sighed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ashari, in her wolf form, looked out at the rocky terrain around the building. "Okay, Ashari, time to run off the steam." She said to herself. She ran across the training grounds towards the direction of the ocean. She jumped over rocks and sped over the ground. She let her paws fly over the ground and ran across the water that washed up on the sand.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, she slowed and turned. She whined _'Maybe I went a little too far.'_ She thought. The building was visible, from about eighty miles away. She sighed and sat down. She heard a noise that made her jump.

"Water, this close to the ocean, I can understand, but it's coming from the forest." She said to herself as she crept though the brush. She walked through the forest for what seemed like minutes until she came across a stream.

"This must lead back. Okay, show me the way water." Ashari said. The black wolf followed the water for a while, before hearing what sounded like a waterfall. Ashari stuck her head out of the brush and silently gasped.

There, cross legged under the waterfall, was Kanda. His eyes were closed and his hair was loose and pressed against his bare back. Ashari jolted back and ran back to the training grounds. She flopped on her side, panting and trying to sort out her mind. She sat up and sighed, looking at her messy and dirty fur.

She stood up and walked towards the doors. _'Better go get some cloths on.'_ She thought. Suddenly, someone stepped in her way. She whimpered as she looked up at the pair of boots, followed by black pants, leading to a black tank top, leading to wet black hair, connected to Kanda.

Ashari stuck her tail in between her legs and slowly bowed her head. Kanda raised his chin and Ashari sped around his legs and ran through the halls to her door. She tried to get her paws to grip the door knob, but they kept slipping. She whined as she saw Kanda walking down the hall towards her.

Ashari did what she had to do. She looked around, seeing no one but her and the approaching swordsman, and transformed back into a girl and rushed into her room, locking the door and locking herself in the bathroom.

Ashari turned on the shower and crouched in the corner, the hot water heating and cleansing her skin. She heard a muffled banging on her door, but closed her eyes and blocked it out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda felt a slight blush creep onto his face. _'Did she honestly do that?' _he thought. _'Why is she so freaking paranoid?'_ he banged on her door again. Then he sighed as he held what she had dropped in her haste to get around him. Her black leather collar hung in from his fingers. The silver letters shone in the light. "Ashari…" Kanda read them aloud.

Kanda slipped it under the door, and then walked back to his own room. Then he saw Miranda and Linali walking to him. Linali reached out to him and caught his arm. "Where is she?!" She shouted. "Safe in her room," Kanda muttered. Linali ran in the direction of Ashari's room.

Miranda looked at Kanda, and then said "is she okay?" Kanda gave Miranda a look between frustration and confusion. "I think I scared her." "Think?" Miranda asked. "Okay, did." He growled. Miranda chuckled. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Kanda smirked. "Just tell her two o'clock, I'll be waiting in town" He said and walked into his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: Highly randomly on purpose!

Lacutta: What?

Ren: Exactly, but who ever has finished reading this, Can I have some suggestions about Kanda and Ashari's meeting, or in other words-

Lacutta: Date?

Ren: send in anything you want. Love ya!


	4. Nightmares gone

Ren: I didn't get any ideas, but we'll improvise.

Van: I'll help!

Lacutta: No way!

Van: Yes way!

Lacutta: No!

Van: Yes!

Ren: Shut up!

Disclaimer: I own no one but lil' Shari.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ashari twirled in the cloths Miranda and Linali had lent her. She was in a black and pink striped skirt and a black blouse with a rose pattern going down the left side of her shirt. Her neck-length red-black hair was put up in a spiked pony tail. She wore fair pink tights and black lace up boots. She had her collar on tighter, enough to look like a necklace. She had on a pink sash tied loosely around her waist, matching her tights.

"Are you sure I don't look too girly?" Ashari asked. "You look lovely." Miranda said. Ashari blushed. "I'm a bit nervous. Do you think I'll do okay?" Miranda and Linali smiled at the tiny girl. "You'll do fine. I bet when he sees you he'll fall head over heels." Linali said. Ashari looked up at the older girl. "Has Kanda ever liked anyone?" She asked. Linali and Miranda looked at each other. "Well, we never really knew much about him…" Linali said.

Ashari jumped off her bed and smiled. "Well, hopefully I will." She tugged on her collar and ran out of the room. "Ashari wait!" Linali called. Ashari turned, getting her lips smeared with pink lip gloss. Linali touched it up and said "Go get him girl!"

Ashari smiled and ran to see Lavi on a motorcycle. He smiled at her "my lady, your carriage awaits." Ashari smiled and got on. Lavi revved the engine and took off.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda huffed as he sat at a table at an out door café. He was wearing a black shirt, black slacks, and black boots. He wasn't waiting alone though. Allen was cowering at the other end of the table, praying that Ashari would arrive early. Kanda growled as the clock struck two. Allen cowered even more. Kanda was already ticked off that he was there. If Ashari was late, Allen would be in his grave by three.

Suddenly they heard a motorcycle speed pass, a figure jumping off. Allen and Kanda gasped. "Ashari, is that…you?" Allen asked. "Allen! Hurry and get on or you'll get left behind!" Lavi yelled as he drove circles around the table. Kanda glared at him.

Allen ran after Lavi's cycle, leaving the two people alone. "Allen! Don't run too fast or you'll fall!" Ashari yelled after the young man. Kanda smirked. "Selfless fool." Ashari turned around and did something not even Kanda knew how to react to. She turned around and grabbed his nose. "Ow, you little! OW OW OW!!!" He yelled. "Let go!" "Not until you say 'sorry'!" Ashari said. "WHAT?!"

"Say sorry."

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Say it or I'll pinch harder!"

"How the hell can you pinch any harder?!"

Kanda had tears in his eyes, he growled and yelled "FINE I'M SORRY!!!"

Ashari let go and turned around. "It's okay, now where are we going?" Kanda, holding his nose, yelled. "What the hell was that about?!" Ashari turned around and gave him a look. It looked like a glare, but god, when Ashari glared, her cheeks puffed and she just looked too cute to take seriously. Plus, the outfit made her looks even more irresistible. Kanda was on the version of melting. He felt the left side of his mouth twitch.

"What?" Ashari snapped. Kanda's eyes widened. "I can't take you seriously." Ashari sighed and bowed her head. "You plan to give up already?" Kanda yelled.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I can't believe you cried." Kana sighed as he walked beside Ashari towards the forest. "The movie was sad!" Ashari argued. "Poor Edward…" She sighed. "Che, your so, so, uh!" Kanda sighed. "Well how would life be like for you if you had scissor-hands?" She asked. Kanda turned away. "It would be a good enough life." "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Ashari said. "Imagine, not being able to hold hands, hug, touch, oh that sounds horrible!" Kanda felt the girl shake.

"Why, can you not live without someone's touch?" Kanda asked. Ashari turned to look at him. Kanda gulped when he saw tears in her eyes. He had touched a tender spot. He looked away. "Listen, you don't have to hide anything anymore. I read your file, so don't act like your hiding something from me because I already know." He said. Ashari gasped then let out a sob. "So you know what I did, how I killed my family?"

Kanda felt a chill go up his spine. "Your father tried to kill you, that's what I read." Ashari laughed cold and dark. "No Kanda, I killed him, it's all my fault, IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!!!" She yelled, tears spilling from her eyes. "I killed mom, I killed Sean and I killed Father, I did, I did!" She yelled. Kanda grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"Listen…listen to me!" he yelled between gritted teeth as he tried to restrain her. "It's not your-AH!" He let go as he felt a searing pain go through his shoulder. He looked at Ashari to see she had blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blood on her hands. "No, it's happening again, NO!" She screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" she started screaming. Kanda grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. He pinned her arms above her and wrapped a leg around her hips. "NO! KANDA RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" She yelled. Kanda hit her at the back of her neck, causing the girl's world to go dark.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Uh…" Ashari groaned. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around. There was nothing but darkness around her. "Kanda? Allen? Miranda?" She called. "Where am I?"

_Summer's gone, winter snows,_

_Hold your hands, kiss your nose._

_Come with me, please believe,_

_I will never let you go…_

"That song…Mama?" Ashari called. She saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes huddled in a large ray of light. Trees from the brown earth sheltered the woman as she rocked a bundle in her arms. A man came through the trees and sat next to her, gazing down at her proudly. Ashari gasped "Daddy…" The couple paid no mind to her. The woman continued to sing.

_All you see, all I hear,_

_We can't talk unless we're near._

_Roaring winds blow soft snow,_

_I will never let you go._

"She sang that song to Sean as they died." A voice said. Ashari spun around. "You killed her Shari, both of them at the same time." The man said. Ashari looked up at her father, now aged and dark. "Father, I had to, she turned herself into one of them, one of the monsters. She was going to kill us, kill you…She did kill you. I had to…had to stop her, before she killed anyone else. I had to." Ashari said. "You should have did what I did, you should have died for her to let her live. After all, Sean died because of you." He said. "He fell in by himself; I was no where near the water!" "You knew you had to protect him, he was fragile, like your mother." He said.

Ashari backed away. "I'm not god; I didn't decide to make him a half-it. You took that woman and had him behind our backs, Mama loved you, she loved him too when that weak thing had him and died. Why did you do it? What did we do to deserve the treachery you committed?" she asked. The man grinned wildly. "Stupid child, you talk too much!" He said lunging at her. He grabbed her as the woman continued to sing.

_Blue sea eyes, always cry,_

_Red hair rest in rumpled knots._

_Innocence has seen death, _

_I will never let you go._

_Red wet stones always know,_

_Sticky blood runs in the streams._

_Mournful howls, crying now,_

_I will never let you go. _

The man raised her up, Ashari clutching to his hand. She felt tears come to her eyes as the image faded behind her father. "…mama…mama…" she gasped as it faded. She felt her breath slow as he grinned up at her. "Now join your dear father in hell." "…no…" She gasped. _'I can't die…I can' die…I don't want to. I want to live…' _she thought.

"_Ashari! Wake up!" _

"Uh?" She asked. Her father's grip loosened as light shone down into the dark world. She smiled and looked up. "…Kan…da…" she sighed and opened her eyes.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ashari opened her eyes to see a certain raven-haired exorcist. He was gripping her shoulders, with a look of annoyance on his face. But just seeing his scowling face made the young girl smile. "Kanda…" She said. Kanda let go of her and sat in a chair, crossing his arms. "You were screaming like hell was about to swallow you." Kanda said. Ashari smiled to herself and said "Thank you."

Kanda blushed a bit. "So you want to tell me what the deal with your family is?" He asked. Ashari's smile faded. "You sure you want to hear?" she asked. "I mean if you read my file." "I want to hear it from you." Ashari sighed. "My father use to be part of a covenant. He was supposed to marry a woman in it and have a son to pass down the wolf's collar to. But he liked my mom instead and tore away from his old life to be with her. And instead of a son, they had a daughter. My Father gave me the collar, engraving my name on it. But his old life haunted him and he returned. He just went back to give them his son. When he came back he had my half-brother. His mother had died giving birth to him."

"But even though he left us, we still welcomed him back like he had just gone to get fire-wood. Mama loved him, and treated him as her own son. But he was very weak. Father was a bit upset that I had the collar and not him, but he said I was a pure-blooded child. He said he didn't want a son, which made my brother Sean a half-it. But one day, Sean fell into the river ad drowned, I tried to save him and brought him back, but it was too late. Mama cried for so long. But when I and Father returned from our daily training, we found her looking sick. Before we knew what was happening, she turned into an Akuma. Father tried to help her, but she killed him. Father was dead and I was the one with the collar, so I did what I had to do."

Ashari had tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't want to and I k now she didn't mean to, but I had no choice. She could have killed a lot of other people. I didn't want to do it, I had to…hic…I had to…" She said between sobs. "Please…Please don't hate me!" He begged. Kanda got up and walked to her side. "Kanda…?" She asked. Suddenly, Kanda's arms were around her. Ashari's surprised gasp turned into a sigh as she laid her cheek against Kanda's shoulder.

She pulled away and looked up at him. Kanda brushed a stray hair from her face. "You stupid idiot," He sighed and held her to his chest. "Like I'd hate you." He said. "You drive me crazy just with that stupid little smile and those huge eyes. How can I hate you?" he let his lips brush over hers. "I promise, I'll protect you with my life." He said holding her closer.

"Tell her she completes you." A voice whispered from the doorway. Kanda slowly looked behind Ashari to see Lavi, Linali, Allen, Komui, Miranda and almost every one in the black order looking in through the door. Kanda gave a glare.

_**CLANG!!!**_

"Lavi? Komui? Are you guys okay?" Allen asked. Linali and Miranda quickly closed the door.

Kanda sighed and looked down at the giggling Ashari. "Well?" Ashari pinched his nose. "Ow!" He said and rubbed his red face. "Let's get out of here." Ashari said. Kanda smirked and nodded, opening the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacutta: did that just happen?

Ren: … (Crying from joy)

Lacutta: Did that just happen?

Van: GO SHARI!!!

Lacutta: How did that happen?

Ren: I'm so proud!

Van: I hear wedding bells!

Lacutta: How the hell did that happen?

Ren: (blows nose) Review please…


	5. Seven years later

Ren: (Blows nose from last chapter.) Okay…I'm alright. I'm good, now, Time to bring this story to a close.

Van: Aw…

Lacutta: She bagged a dude. In four chapters! It took me six paperback novels!!!

Ren: Shut up…I gotta finish this. Oh, I can't do it!

Van: Endings are always hard.

Lacutta: The brat will still be here though. Then when another one comes, they'll be there when she leaves.

Ren: okay, time to send my baby off… (Sobbing)

Lacutta: Am I nothing to this kid anymore?!

Disclaimer: …I do not own D. Gray man…

--------------------------------------------------------

6 years later

"After Kanda was killed in an ambush by the Akuma, Ashari was a widow. I married her and fathered her child. Soon after, she gave birth to my three sons; Peter, Pan, and Joe.

I always knew that we would-"

_**CLANG!!!**_

"You idiot…" Kanda said, placing the tray on a hook with a sigh over it that read 'In case of idiots'. "If you're going to make up little fantasies, at lease try to think of actual names for your imaginary children." He said. Lavi felt sweat fall down his scalp. "Um, why would I make little fantasies?" Lavi said. "I do have a girlfriend." Kanda snorted "Miranda really has strange taste in men." He said. Lavi looked around "Where is Shari anyway?" Kanda smirked "In bed." Linali walked to them. "No she's not, we checked." She said. Kanda smirk widened.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"One more time, please mama, please?!" "No sweetheart, I need to rest a bit." Ashari said. The little boy huffed and said "Then can we play again?" "Sure." Ashari said.

The little boy stared up at his mother. He had short black raven hair and ocean blue eyes. His short hair was in a ponytail. He smiled and sat next to her, his black collar almost bouncing off his head. He touched her stomach. "Mommy, if I came from your tummy, can another me come from it too?" he asked. Ashari touched her stomach, placing her hand over his. "No dear, your you and always will be. Now if I have another baby later, then that baby will be your brother or sister." "That will be soon?" He asked. "No Kanri, we'll wait a while." She said with a blush.

"Why wait?" A voice called. Ashari blushed as Kanda wrapped an arm around her waist. Kanri giggled and fell on all fours, turning into a wolf. He wagged his tail and barked. Kanda reached down and patted his son's head. "Now, now, human." He reminded him. The boy shifted form. "Papa, papa, are we going to have another baby?" He asked. Kanda smirked as Ashari blushed again. "You're barely four Kanri. I think we can wait a little longer." Kanri frowned, looking like a chibi version of his father. "Why not?" He wined "All it takes is love magic." Kanda looked at his son, then Ashari. She blushed "I didn't want you to have the T-A-L-K. I thought it was too early." She said. Kanda shrugged. "Well I think we should go H-O-M-E." He said.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanri ran into Miranda's arms as he ran through the doors. "Auntie, auntie can you play with me?" He yelled. Miranda smiled, ruffled his hair and said "Hide and seek?" "Yea!!!" He cheered. Lavi popped up in between Kanda and Ashari. "Ah! Lavi, where'd you come from?" Ashari shrieked. Lavi slowly brought up two rag dolls. "You of all people should definitely know this, but I'll do this for you. Shari, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to-AH!" He shouted as Kanda popped him on the head. "Idiot!" Lavi did a peace sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. "Kanri!" Ashari snapped and took off to the library. Kanda followed her, Lavi stumbling to keep up. As they rounded the door Ashari stopped, Kanda tripping over her. Both of them caught sight of Kanri on the floor, laughing at the sight of Allen in Miranda's clock, only his head and arms protruding from it. Ashari sighed and leaned back into Kanda's arms. Kanda wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Allen continued to do tricks for Kanri and Miranda gave them a smile. Linali joined her fiancé in entertaining the young man.

"So Kanri, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Linali asked. Kanri smiled "I want to be just like uncle Komui!" he exclaimed. "No you don't." Everyone in the room said. Kanri cocked his head. "Why, you get to be the boss of everyone and you have your own workspace. Plus, imagine how this place would be if I were in charge. Allen pictured a white black order. Miranda imagined a palace of porcelain. Ashari imagined the same black order. Lavi imagined Candy-land. Kanda popped him again.

Almost everyone sighed with happiness. Miranda's beloved clock struck nine o'clock. Ashari smiled as Kanri yawned. "Okay, sweetheart, bed time." She said picking him up. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her neck. "But I'm not even-" a yawn cut him off. "Tired…" He finished.

"Five more minutes?"

"No" Ashari said.

"Two more minutes?"

"No"

"One more minute…?"

Kanda sighed as his wife disappeared down the hall. Lavi yawned and put a arm around Miranda's shoulders. "Well, I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight babe," He said kissing her on the cheek. Miranda kissed him back. "I'll be there in a minute." She crooned. Lavi smiled and walked to his room. Allen smiled at Kanda, and looked at Linali. Kanda stared as Komui ran in. "Linali, Allen, I just got the results back. It seems it's a girl with a lot of attitude. The results show she'll have Allen's hair and eyes, but Linali's facial and body structure. I'm so proud; I'm going to be an uncle again!" Kanda nodded at Allen "Good going bean sprout."

"DON'T CALL ME BEAN SPROUT!!!" He yelled.

Kanda smirked and walked down the hall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda cracked open the door to see Ashari sitting at the foot of Kanri's bed, rubbing his back as he slipped. Kanda watched her, remembering every moment with her.

_/flashback/_

"_So what do you call an idiot?" Kanda asked the girl._

"_A fool?" Ashari asked._

"_No, Lavi, Allen or Komui." _

"_That's mean!"_

"_Why are you laughing then?" _

_0 0 0 0 0 _

"_You cooked this?" "Yes I did," "I'm amazed the building hasn't been burned down." "Uh, you…are such a jerk." He took a bite of the pasta on his plate. "Hm…" "What?"_

_Ashari asked from across the table. "I'm not sick and/or dying." He said with a smirk. "So?" Ashari asked. "It's good." Ashari's eyes lit up. "Really?" She exclaimed. He looked at her and gave her a smile. Ashari gasped, and hugged the older teen. Kanda held her. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked in a half-sigh. Ashari pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Because you smiled at me, and I've never seen you smile." She said. "I feel happy and honored." _

_Kanda smiled again and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "I love you…" he said. Ashari blushed. "I love you too Kanda." She said. Kanda took her face in his hands and tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes. "Say that again" He demanded. Ashari put a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Kanda Yu." She said. Kanda gently kissed her lips. "And I love you Ashari Jull." He said._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 _

"_Kanda?" Ashari asked. Kanda looked up at his wife. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Ashari sighed then hugged him. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ashari blushed and looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm…" she tried to say. "Well?" He asked and held her arms. "Kanda, sweetheart, I'm…I'm pregnant." _

_**THUD!**_

_Lavi poked Kanda with a stick. "Wow, an unborn child took down the great Kanda." He said. "Kanda's losing his-GACK!!!" He yelled as Kanda grabbed him around the neck and hurled Lavi out the door. The door slammed behind the red-head and turned to Ashari. Ashari backed up as Kanda slowly advanced on her. She backed into the wall and Kanda put his arms on both sides of her head. _

"_K-K-Kanda?" She stuttered. Kanda leaned in to kiss her neck. "Kanda?" She asked. Kanda looked up into his wife's eyes. "I can't believe this," He said. Ashari was about to say something when Kanda put his cheek against Ashari's. "I'm so happy, I can't believe this." He murmured in her ear. Ashari hugged him and whisper in his ear "you okay?" Kanda chuckled and looked into her eyes. "I've never been happier." He put his hands on her stomach. "I know it'll only bring us joy." _

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

"_AAAHHHH!!!" Ashari screamed. Allen was jittering in the corner of the hospital room. Linali ran in. "What happened, what's wrong?" She asked Allen. "I-I-I think it's time." Lavi came in, Miranda behind him, both wide eyed. "Lavi, Miranda, stay with Shari, I'm gonna find a doctor." "And I'll find Kanda!" Allen said. Linali and Allen took off in different directions. _

_Lavi took Ashari's hand, who squeezed it until a bone cracked. "Ah, ah, ah!" Lavi yelled. Ashari let go and screamed again. Kanda ran inside and grabbed Ashari's hand. "Ashari, Ashari, you're going to be alright, look at me you're going be alright!" Ashari looked up at him. "Just relax…" He said as another wave of pain went through her. "K-Kanda…" She sobbed. She screamed again._

_A nurse pushed him out. "I'm sorry, but we need to start the birth." Kanda growled and started to pace. He heard more screaming then suddenly a cry. He saw Miranda come out, smiling. She nodded at him and he went inside, followed by Lavi, Allen, and Linali. Ashari was laying in her bed, her face absolutely calm and prideful. Kanda gasped and saw the bundle in her arms. Kanda looked at Ashari then bent over to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at him. _

_Ashari chuckled. "Say hi to your daddy, he's a little crabby, but he's actually really sweet." Kanda smiled and took the baby from his wife's arms. "What are you going to name him?" Miranda asked. Ashari tapped her chin then smiled "After his father of course." Kanda stared at his wife. Then held the tiny infant to his chest. "Kanri…" He said softly. "His name is Kanri."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ashari stood up as the boy slept. She saw Kanda and smiled, then walked to him. "He's a sleep?" Kanda asked. Ashari nodded. "Now about that little brother or sister…" Kanda crooned. Ashari giggled and pinched his nose.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: (Crying too hard)

Van: Yay! I'm an aunt!

Lacutta: No comment…


End file.
